The present invention is related to a fixing seat structure of rolling curtain. The left and right fixing seats are respectively pivotally engaged with a rotary unit and an engaging pivot body. The left and right fixing seats can be inward biased to pivotally engaged with the rotary unit and the engaging pivot body. Even if the left and right fixing seats are not precisely locked in alignment with each other or are spaced from each other by too long distance, the reel still will not transversely displace and detach and drop down.
FIG. 1 shows a fixing seat for conventional rolling curtain including two fixing blocks 1, 2, a reel 3, a curtain fabric 4, a rotary unit 5 and a retainer 6. When assembled, the rotary unit 5 and the retainer 6 are first fitted into two ends of the reel 3. Then, the fitting post 5xe2x80x2 of the rotary unit 5 and the fitting post 6xe2x80x2 of the retainer 6 are respectively inserted and located in the sockets 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 of the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2.
The above conventional structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The retainer 6 and the rotary unit 5 are simply fitted with the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2 without engaging therewith. Therefore, in the case that when mounted, the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2 are deflected by a certain angle, a gap A will exist between the retainer 6 or the rotary unit 5 and the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2. Accordingly, when a user downward pulls the cord 52 for upward rolling or downward unrolling the curtain fabric 4, due to the gap A, the fitting posts 5xe2x80x2, 6xe2x80x2 of the rotary unit 5 and the retainer 6 tend to up and down or left and right displace within the sockets 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 of the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2. As a result, the fitting posts 5xe2x80x2, 6xe2x80x2 may be unplugged from the sockets 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 and the reel 3 may transversely displace and drop down as shown by the arrow of FIG. 1. The dropping curtain may hurt the user.
2. The retainer 6 and the rotary unit 5 are simply fitted with the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2 without engaging therewith. Therefore, in the case that the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2 are locked and spaced from each other by a long distance, when operated, the reel 3 also tends to transversely displace and drop down. Therefore, the safety in use of the rolling curtain can be hardly ensured.
FIG. 2 shows another type of fixing block of conventional rolling curtain including two fixing blocks 1, 2, a reel 3, a curtain fabric 4, a rotary unit 5, a retainer 6 and a resilient U-shaped engaging block 7. When assembled, the rotary unit 5 and the retainer 6 are first fitted into two ends of the reel 3. Then, the fitting block 5xe2x80x2 of the rotary unit 5 and the fitting post 6xe2x80x2 of the retainer 6 are respectively inserted into the sockets 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 of the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2. Then, the U-shaped engaging block 7 is engaged between the right fixing block 1 and the fitting post 6xe2x80x2 of the retainer 6. Under such circumstance, the fitting post 6xe2x80x2 of the retainer 6 is prevented from upward or downward displacing.
The above conventional structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The retainer 6 and the rotary unit 5 are simply fitted with the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2 without engaging therewith. The resilient engaging block 7 is engaged between the right fixing block 1 and the fitting post 6xe2x80x2 of the retainer 6. Therefore, in the case that when mounted, the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2 are deflected by a certain angle, a transverse gap will exist between the retainer 6 or the rotary unit 5 and the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2. Accordingly, the distance between the socket 1xe2x80x2 of the right fixing block 1 and the fitting post 6xe2x80x2 of the retainer 6 will be too long. Therefore, when a user downward pulls the cord 52 for upward rolling or downward unrolling the curtain fabric 4, due to the gap, the fitting posts 5xe2x80x2, 6xe2x80x2 of the rotary unit 5 and the retainer 6 tend to left or right displace from the sockets 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 of the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2. As a result, the reel 3 may transversely displace and drop down as shown by the arrow of FIG. 2. The engaging block 7 only serves to prevent the fitting posts from vertically displacing so that the curtain still may drop down to hurt the user.
2. The retainer 6 and the rotary unit 5 are simply fitted with the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2 without engaging therewith. Therefore, in the case that the right and left fixing blocks 1, 2 are locked and spaced from each other by a long transverse distance, when operated, the reel 3 also tends to transversely displace. The engaging block 7 only serves to prevent the fitting posts from vertically displacing so that the curtain still may drop down to hurt the use. Therefore, the safety in use of the rolling curtain can be hardly ensured.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a fixing seat structure of rolling curtain in which the left and right fixing seats are respectively pivotally engaged with the rotary unit and the engaging pivot body. Therefore, when mounted, in the case that the left and right fixing seats are not precisely locked and are deflected by a certain angle, the left and right fixing seats can still truly attach to the rotary unit and the engaging pivot body without any gap. Therefore, when a user downward pulls the cord, the shock will not make the pivotal latch button and the hooking block jump away or make the reel transversely displace and detach and drop down. Therefore, the safety in use can be ensured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above fixing seat structure in which the left and right fixing seats can be inward biased to pivotally engage with the rotary unit and the engaging pivot body. Therefore, in the case that the right and left fixing seats are spaced from each other by too long distance, after pivotally engaged, the left and right fixing seats will not bound back and the reel will not transversely displace and detach and drop down.